


Undercover Project

by CartwheelCatastrophe



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, Deacon is so cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartwheelCatastrophe/pseuds/CartwheelCatastrophe
Summary: Deacon knows Charmer can have whatever she wants, him included apparently...





	Undercover Project

Deacon:

 

I froze when her hand gripped mine. Why was it all of a sudden so hot in here? Why did I squeeze her hand? Why is she smiling at me like that? Why are my insides so funny? Why did it feel like there was a knot in my stomach. Why haven’t I notice how pretty her eyes were? What the hell is going on???

”Done” Carrington’s semi-annoyed voice pulled me from my thoughts just in time. Charmer released her grip on my hand, rubbing it over the sore spot where Carrington has injected the Radaway.

”Thanks” she said looking up at me from the little chair, “Hope I didn’t squeeze your hand too hard.” 

“Nah” I said, not trusting my own voice to say anything more before composing myself. How did she do that? It seemed so effortless for her to get me flustered, “For a heavy, your grip reminds me of Carrington’s.” The doctor huffed at me while Charmer laughed. For some reason, I liked hearing her laugh. It was really sweet but hearty, genuine.

She got up and started towards the door. She had some work to do with the Minutemen and there’s was nothing I liked better than traveling with her. She walked up the stairs and I forced myself to look at anything but her ass. I once walked in on her dancing, her hips swaying sensually to a song in a language I didn’t understand. She didn’t have the biggest rear but _damn_ if she didn’t know exactly how to move it. As much as I tried to stay focused that image was seared into my mind. 

“Deacon” she said firmly.

”What’s up?” I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. 

“What, are you in love or something?”

Whoa! What? Nooooo, that just- No. that’s ridiculous. I mean yeah, I liked Ashi and I’d rather put a bullet in my own head than for her to get hurt but love? I mean, what even is love, if it’s not being absolutely, completely head over heels in love? I mean, I’m not head over heels but I, I mean, not saying I don’t care about her and feel empty and afraid when she’s gone and I-

“Sorry, that’s a saying in Colombia. You seem dazed, I mean, are you ok?”

”Yeah, sure am” I ran my hand at the back of my neck, wiping at the sweat. 

“And just so you know” I said for reassurance, “I am in love... with myself”. 

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. I played it off fine but I was scared that she could hear my pounding heart echoing off the walls. That question freaked me the fuck out. Love was... something I shouldn’t be thinking of. I had it with Barbara, and that’s the end of that. Period. Punto. Fin. No more.

Charmer kept glancing back at me, more than a bit concerned. I would look the other way, secretly peering at her through my sunglasses. When we reached Diamond City, it was getting dark. She sat at Takashi’s and ordered two cups of noodles. I sat down and had a conversation with my favorite bot. Eventually Charmer bumped my shoulder with hers. I looked at her and she smiled, so I smiled back. It was more involuntary than anything else, yeah, that’s it.

She lifted her hand and touched my chin with her four fingers. I froze again. Her hands were so soft and I held my breath, unsure of what was going on. She lightly brushed her thumb against the side of my mouth and removed her hand. The contact was maybe 2 seconds long but it felt horrible when she removed her hand. Like my skin went cold and all I wanted was to touch her again. 

Instead I straightened up “What was that?” My voice came out surprisingly controlled.

She wiped her hand on a napkin Takashi had on the counter. “You had sauce on the side of your face, what, did you want me to lick it off?”

Yeah, actually that would be- NO. Nope, not doing that right now.

”The only one allowed to do that is Dogmeat.” She chuckled and finished the rest of her noodles with one big sip. I did the same and followed her to Home Plate. The place was real neat and tidy. She draped her coat on the side table and kicked her boots underneath. I did the same, leaving myself in my favorite jeans and t-shirt. She plopped into an armchair and stretched over it, her shirt riding up and revealing her toned tummy. I looked away, suddenly very interested in her working desk fan. I heard some paper rustling and figured she’d picked up a Grognak.

I mean, so what if I was in love with her? Does it matter? Of course not, she didn’t know my name, my age, anything about me. Then again, did I know who I was? I thought I did, but that was a long time ago. When I had Barbara. And I lost her, if only I had know I would have...

I looked at Charmer. She was reading like I had expected, her hair unpinned from the typical bun she wore and cascaded in brown curls around her face. Her long hair was a huge middle finger to this world, she refused to cut it ever. 

I looked back at her copy of Guns and Bullets only a few feet away and reached for it. 

Charmer meant a lot to me. If I wasn’t so scared, I would probably go so far as to say I loved her. I lost Barbara, foolishly thinking we were safe. Charmed and I are never safe. So why was I being such a pussy about how I felt? If she got shot tomorrow, I don’t know if I’d be able to handle it. I loved her desperately, so much so, I threw the meaningless magazine on the floor. She looked up, startled at the noise. I stalked right towards her, unable to stop myself. She shifted in her chair, looking a bit afraid. I bent down and grabbed her shoulder, a lot harder than I intended. I didn’t have the time to scold myself or apologize because apparently my body was in control today. I crashed my lips on hers and she inhaled sharply.

Her lips didn’t move.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

I pulled away and moved my hand away from her. She looked shell shocked, for once I didn’t have an explanation. 

“I... can explain”.

She stood up suddenly and I braved myself for the well deserved slap to the face. Instead I felt her hand wrap around my neck gently and pull me towards her. She definitely could hear my heart pounding.

Her lips were soft and unlike anything I’ve ever felt. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her as close to me as I could. She wrapped her arms around my neck, she flicked her tongue at the right corner of my mouth before trailing kisses to my jaw, my neck my collar bone. I could barely think straight, the only thing in my mind was the way her lips moved on my skin, how warm she was. I could feel her smiling against me, I shuddered. She trailed her lips back up to my mouth. I moved one of my hands to the back of her neck so I could keep her still as we kissed. As much as I liked her neck kisses, all I wanted was to taste her, to claim her, to make her mine. She moaned lightly and I could feel my heart trying to pound it’s way out of my chest. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her back gently, exposing that pretty column on her neck. I left hickies everywhere I went. Her skin was beautiful, undamaged by the Wasteland. I just wanted to mark her myself, something she had of mine that no one else could claim. She pulled away gently and held my face with her hands. She looked at me, eyes dialated, breathing uneven, face flushed. I could only imagine how I looked.

She places a very gently kiss on my nose, and smiled at me. I smiled back. 

I kissed her forehead, carefully, as if she were the most delicate porcelain doll in the world. 

“So, you got something to tell me?” She whispered.

“Nope”.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, for once I laughed along with her, and yeah, this was nice.

Real nice.

 


End file.
